Various types of fireplaces are installed at homes to provide a source of heat and for aesthetic reasons. Fireplaces that are generally available to consumers include traditional wood-burning fireplaces, gas-burning fireplaces and electric fireplaces. Wood-burning fireplaces generally offer the greatest heat-production and aesthetics. However, wood-burning fireplaces not only generally require more work and time to operate, but also present a safety hazard due to the risk of fire spreading into the home. Furthermore, wood-burning fireplaces can be inconvenient and messy because logs must be provided and ashes have to be cleaned. Gas-burning fireplaces offer an actual flame and convenience, but lack the natural sound, flickering, and shadowing associated with wood fires. Gas-burning fireplaces also present safety hazards due to the risks of explosion associated with natural gas combustion.
The current electric fireplaces available in the market offer many safety and convenience features that the wood-burning fireplaces and gas-burning fireplaces do not have. However, although the electric fireplaces can provide simulated flames having visual qualities similar to those of the wood-burning fireplaces or gas-burning fireplaces, they do not offer an actual flame. Generally, the simulated flames lack brightness and transparency of actual flames, and there is no leaping and rising phenomenon of real flickering flames.
Therefore, there is a need for fireplaces that are safe with no risks of fire or explosion. There is also a need for electric fireplaces having simulated flames that more realistically resembles real flames from burning fuels. Furthermore, there is always a need in the market for electric fireplaces with a better design than the current electric fireplaces.